


Shelter

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Olivia has a hard day and she needs Rafael to ground her. He's determined to be her shelter in the storm. (The power play aspect is really light honestly)





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this real quick after school today. I hope you guys like it. As always, comments would be appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

Rafael always waited up for her. He couldn’t stand the nights when she left their warm bed, when she had to go off and save the world once again. It was a heavy weight to bear, but Olivia had always been strong. She had a strength that was beyond his comprehension, strength that even she couldn’t fully grasp. He knew it was there, and he admired her deeply for it. He also worried. He worried constantly that she wouldn’t come home to him one night. He worried that he’d get a phone call or policemen would show up at the door in the middle of the night, and it would just be him and Noah. He never slept after she left. He would sit in bed and worry, toss and turn before he’d finally give up and read a book or work on paperwork that was piling up. 

She had been gone all day this time, disappearing from his arms around three in the morning. He’d only managed to get her on the phone once at lunch, and he’d gotten a text at dinner time letting him knew she wasn’t sure how long she would be. Rafael had made spaghetti for Noah and himself, they’d watched some cartoons, and Rafael had helped Noah with his spelling before getting him into bed. He waited in their bed, reading again, waiting, hoping she’d be home soon.

It was late when he heard the door open and shut. He heard her footsteps approaching the door. He had pajamas laid out for her, and he was prepared to rub her back and relax her. He was prepared to do whatever she needed. It was only a moment before the door opened, and he took one look at her face, his heart breaking. There was something in her eyes that scared him, something past the wet the tears, something that was broken so deep, he wasn’t sure how to fix it. 

The cases tended to do that the longer you worked with SVU. There were times when Rafael felt like he was going to suffocate in the grief. There were nights where he laid in bed, awake, and thought about all the victims he’d failed. There were nights where Liv had to piece him back together after his mind tore him apart. Cases haunted his dreams, haunted his thoughts, and very nearly broke him. 

He’d never seen Olivia like this though, and it terrified him. “Rafa,” she whispered, the tears spilling over her eyes. Rafael pulled her against him, her face ducking to press into his shirt, and he knew it was bad. He knew it was bad, and she wouldn’t talk about it. She wouldn’t want to put it on his shoulders even though he could bear half the weight. He would gladly take all of it from her if he could. 

Liv’s hands were bunched in his shirt as she sobbed against him, as her body shook in his arms, and he ran his hand down her spine, fingers brushing soothingly over her skin. His other hand was smoothing her hair down, keeping her pressed against him. She was sobbing, breaking before him like her heart was shattered into a million pieces, and it felt like he was breaking as they stood there. 

“Let me fix this,” he whispered. “What do you need?” His voice was breaking. Liv tangled her fingers in his hair, yanking him down to slot their lips together, and he wanted to pull back, to try and talk, but he could feel the desperation as she pressed her tongue past his lips, trying to make him react. He pulled back. “Olivia,” he whispered. “You’re okay now. It’s okay.” 

“No, no it isn’t, please, please Rafa.” Her voice was desperate and pleading, and he couldn’t stand to watch her suffer like this. He let her pull his head down again, and he gave into her momentarily, tongue dragging across her bottom lip. Liv was grabbing at him, hanging onto him like he was the only thing keeping her afloat. She pulled at him, yanking him until he was pressing her into the wall, and he groaned softly into her mouth, the kisses growing in intensity. She was still clutching at him. He ran one hand over her back, tilting her head up with the other so he could deepen the kiss. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, practically connected. Her lips made his head spin, and there was this edge to her, this desperation that he’d never felt before. 

“Jesus,” he whispered against her lips. He gently swiped the dampness from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “What do you need?” He whispered. “How do I fix this.” 

“I’ve made too many decisions today Rafa, everything is too much. I need you to please, please, just make this go away,” she whispered. 

“Let me take care of you, Liv,” Rafael whispered. She was clutching at him, but he didn’t want her to do something that she would regret or something that she didn’t really want. She was already pulling at his pajama pants frantically, her eyes begging him to help her. 

“I need you to take control, I need to not think,” Liv whispered. 

“Liv,” he breathed. “I don’t know, are you sure--” The look on her face shut him up. She was sure, and she was begging him to be what she needed. He couldn’t let her down. They hadn’t ever tried anything like this before, not this way at least. There had been nights where Liv dragged him to bed by his tie and shoved him around a little bit when he asked her to. Sometimes she would boss him around for his benefit, but right now, they were in uncharted territory. Rafael knew how to put on a face, how to act confident and take charge of a room. He practically did it for a job. He’d never tried it in this context though, not with Olivia. He wanted to be everything she needed and more, but he wasn’t sure he could. “Okay, but you have to tell me if I do something wrong.” 

“I trust you,” Liv whispered. The brokenness in her eyes, the brokenness that seemed to reach her soul was threatening to tear him apart too, but he needed to hold himself together for her sake. 

“Okay,” he whispered, starting to help her take her clothes off. He shoved the jacket off her shoulders, leaving it crumpled on the floor. He dipped his head and kissed her again, hard. He had her pressed up against the wall, their chests heaving, his hands now pulling at her shirt. He was pulling at her clothes rougher than he ever had before. There was a line that he was toeing. He would never hurt her. He could never hurt her, and she knew that. 

Liv began pulling at his clothes too, but he grabbed her wrists gently, pulling them from his shirt. He stripped out of it himself, stepping out of the pajama pants. Liv was left in her bra and panties, and he hiked her up into his arms. Liv automatically curled a leg around his waist. He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing down her jaw and to the hollow of her throat. She was still shaking in his arms, so he slotted their lips back together. 

“Just let me,” he whispered, unhooking her bra and dipping his head so her nipple slipped into his mouth. She groaned and arched her back, pressing into the heat, and he ran his hands down her flushed skin. He couldn’t keep her waiting though. He peeled the panties from her hips, shoving his boxers down and lining himself up. Liv’s fingers were digging into his bare shoulders, nails leaving little, red indents in his skin. He met her eyes, and when he saw nothing but love and desperate need, he pressed into her. He didn’t hold back, hand gripping under her thigh as he pumped his hips hard, driving her back against the wall, consuming her with feeling. “That’s it,” he whispered as she threw her head back, mouth open. “Let me hear you.” 

He knew she wanted the control to be taken away. She wanted him to take it out of her hands and hold it for a while, so he was going to unravel her. He was going to take her apart and put her back together so that she couldn’t even think about it. One of her hands fisted into his hair as he closed his lips around her nipple once more. Liv’s leg tightened around his waist, the most beautiful noises tumbling from her lips. 

He easily found her clit with his thumb even with the odd angle, rubbing soft circles to match his brutal rhythm. One of Liv’s legs was slipping, and he was struggling to keep his hold, so he used both hands to grab under her legs and move to the bed. He pressed her down on the mattress, giving her a moment to adjust to the change in position before he began moving again. Every flex of his hips brought them closer and closer to their release, and Liv’s face was rapturous. He gently grabbed her wrists, pressing them against the bed, and her eyes widened. His stomach dropped for a moment, panic consuming him. He was scared that he’d completely fucked up and ruined everything. “L-Liv--Jesus--I’m sorry--I--” 

“It’s okay,” Liv said softly. “Don’t stop, please.” He swallowed heavily, looking down at her. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to hers as he worked up to his earlier pace. He had to adjust so he could return his fingers to her most sensitive spot, working hard to rob her of all mental faculties. “Come,” he finally whispered, and it took Liv only moments to fall over the edge. He wasn’t far behind. They both laid there, breathing heavily, skin sticking together. Rafael swallowed, trying to decipher what had just happened, how he was feeling, if Liv was okay. He’d been there before. He’d felt like he was going to lose himself in the emotions, and he was glad to be everything she needed, but they certainly had some talking to do. “Are you alright?” he asked softly once he’d found his voice. 

“I’m better,” Liv whispered. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. 

“Maybe in the morning,” she said, starting to shift around, and he flopped on his back beside her. Liv tucked her face against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, content to shield her from the world until she felt ready to face it. She might be a superhero, but even she needed someone to keep her safe if only from her own mind. 

“I’m here,” he promised. “I'll always be here.” 

“Thank you,” Liv whispered, the tears seeping into her voice once more. 

“We can talk about it and figure it out tomorrow. Try to get some sleep,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He would be there to keep her safe. 


End file.
